DoctorSnugglesRockz's Channel
DoctorSnugglesRockz LIST OF MOVIES/VIDEO GAMES/TV SHOWS SO FAR *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians (1996) DoctorSnugglesRockz Productions *102 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmatians: the Animated Series *6Teen *9 (Film) *A Bug's Life *A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines *Adventure Time *Aladdin *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin 3: Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Alice in Wonderland *Alienators: Evolution Continues *Aliens in the Attic *All Grown Up! *Angry Birds *Archie's Weird Mysteries *Arthur Christmas *Asterix and Cleopatra *Asterix and the Big Fight *Asterix and the Vikings *Asterix Conquers America *Asterix in Britain *Asterix the Gaul *Asterix Versus Caesar *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakquel *Alvin and the Chipmunks (TV Series) *Atom Ant *Bee Movie *Ben 10 *Ben 10 Alien Force *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *Big Wolf on Campus *Bin Weevils *Bratz Babyz *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *Bump in the Night *Buzzy the Crow (Shorts) *Camp Lazlo *Cars *Cars 2 *Chowder *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *Code Lyoko *Despicable Me *Defenders of the Earth *Dexter's Laboratory *Digimon *Dinosaur *Dinosaur King *Dinosaur Train *Disnet Shorts *Donkey Kong Country (TV series) *Doctor Snuggles *Dumbo *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Fanboy and Chum Chum *The Fairly OddParents *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Finding Nemo *Flash Gordon *Flash Gordon (1996) *Fly Me to the Moon *Flushed Away *Generator Rex *Gogs *Hello Kitty *Hello Kitty and Friends *Hello Kitty's Animation Theater *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *Hello Kitty's Paradise *Herman and Katnip (Shorts) *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! *How to Train Your Dragon *Hokey Wolf *Hop *Hotel Transylvania *Huckleberry Hound *Ice Age *Ice Age 2 *Ice Age 3 *Igor *Iron Man *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *John Cater (2012) *Johnny Test *Kong: The Animted Series *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures *Lilo and Stitch *Lilo and Stitch 2 *Leroy and Stitch *Looney Tunes *MAD (2010) *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Martin Mystery *Megamind *Megas XLR *Monsters Vs Aliens *Moshi Monsters *Mucha Lucha! *Mummies Alive! *Mummy Nanny *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Mulan *Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Ozzy and Drix *Peppa Pig *Pet Alien *Pink Panther and Pals *Planet 51 *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension *Pokemon *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) *Pucca *Quick Draw McGraw *Ratatouille *Regular Show *Reboot *Rio (2011) *Rock-A-Doodle *Rocko's Modern Life *Rugrats *Samurai Jack *Sesame Street *Shark Tale *Sheep in the Big City *Shrek *Skunk Fu *Snooper & Blabber *Space Chimps *Space Chimps 2 *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sonic the Hedgehog Videogames Series *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993 animated series) *Sonic Underground *Sonic X *Star Wars *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003 TV series) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (movie) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (series) *Static Shock *Street Fighter IV *Superted *Teen Titans *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Ant and the Aardvark *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *The Batman 2004 *The Cat in the Hat (2003) *The Croods *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Lorax (2012) *The Super Hero Squad Show *The Sword in the Stone *The Three Caballeros *Total Drama Series *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Up (2009) *W.I.T.C.H. *WALL-E *Winnie The Pooh *Wolverine and the X-Men *X-Men *X-Men Evolution *Yam Roll *Yin, Yang, Yo *Yogi Bear *Young Justice A LIST OF PARODIES *Doctor Snuggles and Scamper MY FAVORITE CHARACTER: *Doctor Snuggles (Doctor Snuggles) *Hello Kitty (Doctor Snuggles's Girlfriend) *Scamper (Igor) *Grug (The Croods) *Dinko (Pet Alien) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania) *Timmy Turner *Red Bird (Angry Birds) *Katsuma (Moshi Monsters) *Tommy Dawkins (Big Wolf on Campus) *John Carter *Captain America (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:DoctorSnugglesRockz Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels